monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cornelia Wheeler
Cornelia Wheeler - siedemnastoletnia córka jednorożców, będąca oddaną przyjaciółką oraz miłośniczką wspinaczek i wycieczek górskich. Osobowość Cornelia jest potworem bardzo towarzyskim. Potrafi zaprzyjaźnić sie z każdym, choc ne ukrywa, że ma już sprawdzoną grupę przyjaciół, z którymi czuje sie najlepiej. Nie zamyka się jednak na nowe znajomości, a każdą relację stara się pielęgnować i nie pozwala jej zginąć. W celu zaprzyjaźnienia się, lgną do niej zarówno chłopcy, jak i dziewczyny. Dla płci przeciwnej również jest przyjacielem, kolegą, kumplem. W większości przypadków jej to nie przeszkadza, ale zdarzają się wyjątki. Potworka łatwo się zakochuje, często też myli koleżeńską sympatię z miłością. Uczucie to zawsze pozostaje nieodwzajemnione, ponieważ żaden chłopak nie widzi w niej potencjalnej ukochanej. Zazwyczaj nie dowiadują się nawet o tym, co siedzi w sercu jednorożki. Nie dzieli się z nimi tymi informacjami, ponieważ nie chce niszczyć przyjaźni bądź znajomości. To właśnie przyjań jest dla niej najważniejszą wartością w życiu. Dba o swoich druchów, chce dla nich jak najlepiej. Jej ulubioną aktywnością, najchętniej zresztą wykonywaną ze znajomymi, jest chodzenie po górach. Hobby to w pewnym stopniu zaspokaja jej potrzebę adrenaliny, szczególnie, gdy w grę wchodzą wspinaczki. Cornelia bowiem ma problem z niepohamowaną żądzą wykonywania czynności ekscytujących, a przy tym niebezpiecznych. Przykładem jest chociażby to, że mieszka w namiocie na dachu Straszyceum, ponieważ zwykły dom jest "za mało ekscytujący." Zdarza jej się narażać zdrowie swoje i innych, ale ona sama tylko wtedy czuje, że żyje. Tam gdzie inny widzą zagrożenie, ona widzi świetną zabawę, jest ślepa na niebezpieczeństwo, brak jej pod tym względem wyobraźni i pohamowania. Nie potrafi także powstrzymać się przed przyjmowaniem wyzwań. Łatwo ją sprowokować sugerując, że nie jest w stanie czegoś dokonaćć. Potrafi wtedy zrobić wszystko, żeby dowieść swoich możliwości. Obrusza się za każdym razem, gdy któryś ze znajomych umniejsza jej możliwości. Przez to, że kiedy była młodsza, rodzice pozwalali jej na wszystko, aktualnie czasem brakuje jej taktu. Nie na uczyła się szacunku do innych. Potrafi przerwać komuś wpół zdania, do dorosłych zwraca się na "ty". Taki rodzaj wychowania ma jednak i pozytywne efekty. Cornelia jest samodzielna. Poza tym, dzięki wycieczkom w góry, wyrobiła w sobie brak potrzeby komfortu. Nie zależy jej na miękkim łóżku, na wymyślnym jedzeniu. Potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. Nie znaczy to jednak, że wszystko chce robić bez pomocy innych. Bynajmniej, uważa, że działanie we współpracy z innymi jest dużo bardziej efektywne. Nieumiejętność wykrycia zagrożenia i brak taktu nie są jedynymi wadami jednorożca. Ostatnia, w przeciwieństwie do wyżej wymienionych, jest dostrzegana nawet przez nią samą. Jest to coś, co ona delikatnie określa "mijaniem się z prawdą". Potworce bardzo często zdarza się koloryzować, wyolbrzymiać i przeinaczać fakty. Tworzy to mieszankę wybuchową z jej miłością do wyzwań. Wielokrotnie opowiada przekoloryzowane historie o swoich wyczynach, w które wiele osób nie wierzy. Skutkuje to tym, że Cornelia naraża później swoje zdrowie, aby udowodnić, że historia była prawdziwa. Fakt, że potworka lubi zmieniać prawdziwe wydarzenia na swoją korzyść jest powszechnie znany. Dlatego też znajomi patrzą na jej słowa z przymrużeniem oka. Bardzo dobrze czuje się w swoim ciele. Dawniej spotykała się z negatywnymi komentarzami na temat wzrostu czy budowy ciała, ale aktualnie skutecznie sobie z nimi radzi. Ma dystans do siebie, który pozwala jej wyśmiewać swoje wady. Teraz sama często śmieje się ze swojego 150cm, chociaż gdy robią to jej przyjaciele, udaje obrażoną. Wygląd Cornelia nie została chojnie obdarzona, jeśli chodzi o wzrost. Jednorożec ma 150cm, mimo że we wszystkich dokumentach podaje jako swoją wysokość 1,70m. Nie wynika to tym razem z jej upodobania do przekręcania faktów, a z posiadania 20 cenrymetrowego rogu na środku głowy. Potworka ma pulchną twarz i pucułowate, dziecięce policzki. Jej usta są wąskie, a ich kąciki zawsze skierowane w górę. Nos ma pękaty i okrągły, lekko zaczerwieniony. Oczy istotki są duże i niebieskie. Brwi chowają się pod gęstą, jasną grzywką, przykrywającą całe czoło. Jej cera jest z natury jasnoróżowa, ale częste wycieczki w góry uczyniły jej odcień nieco ciemniejszym. Cornelia ma szerokie biodra i masywne uda, które niegdyś były dla niej źródłem kompleksów. W porównaniu do górnej części nóg, łydki są zdecydowanie szczuplejsze. Taki sam konktrast zachodzi w miejscy styku szczupłej talii i szerokich bioder. Jednorożec najczęściej nosi ubrania sportowe. Szczególnie upodobała sobie jeansowe shorty i baseballowe koszule. O dobór butów nie musi się martwić - zamiast stóp ma parę ciemnoróżowych kopyt. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|147px Jednorożec – stworzenie fantastyczne, występujące w mitach i legendach, posiadające jeden róg pośrodku czoła. Najwcześniej opisane przez Ktezjasza w V-IV w. p.n.e.; Pliniusz Starszy dodał mu jeszcze łeb jelenia, stopy słonia i ogon lwa. W średniowieczu przedstawiano go z głową i korpusem białego (rzadziej czerwono-czarnego) konia, dodając niekiedy nogi jelenia i lwi ogon. Jednorożca uważano za jedyne zwierzę mające odwagę atakować słonia, posiadające tak ostre kopyta, że jedno ich uderzenie rozcina słoniowi brzuch. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Cornelii są dla niej jak przyjaciele. Dosłownie. Mówi do nich po imieniu, nie otrzymuje żanych wychowawczych wykładów i rad. Tak było od najmłodszych lat. Dzięki temu jednorożec jest teraz samodzielny, ale widoczne są też luki w wychowaniu. Często wychodzą razem na wycieczki górskie, to oni zaszczepili w niej miłość do gór. Żyją ze sobą w zgodzie i w miłości, ale ich relacje nie przypominają relacji rodzic-córka. 'Przyjaciele' Brie Camembert Należą do tej samej paczki przyjaciół, razem z Markiem Labo, Crien Musco oraz Centopią Hoofenpuff. Cornelia uważa Brie za bliską przyjaciółkę, chociaż zdarza jej się czasem śmiać z niedoboru inteligencji u szczurki. Jest to jednak tylko przyjacielskie dogryzanie, niemające na celu nikogo urazić. Ceni w niej to, że cieszy się chwilą, dzięki temu łatwiej przystaje na pojawiające się co rusz szalone pomysły jednorożki. W grupie przyjaciół pełni rolę rozjemcy, łagodzącego konflikty. Potworki poznały się, gdy Cornelia chciała wybrać się w góry w środku nocy. Ot, taki nagły zryw, potrzeba serca. Niestety zaraz po wejściu do lasu, zgubiła się. Jednorożce nie widzą dobrze w nocy, więc zmuszone są oświetlać sobie drogę rogiem. Problem w tym, że umiejętność tę można aktywować tylko wtedy, gdy na niebie widoczny jest gwiazdozbiór Kasjopei. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co zrobić, ale nie zamierzała się poddać. Kluczyła po leśnych ścieżkach i dróżkach, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszała dźwięk kroków. Podążając za głosem wpadła na Brie, która, jak się okazało, zmierzała do mieszkającego po drugiej stronie lasu szewca. "W końcu nie mogę oddać moich butków w ręce pierwszego lepszego niedorajdy, prawda?" wyjaśniła, gdy Cornelia spytała dlaczego musi iść tak daleko. Szczurołaczka, dzięki swojej umiejętności widzenia w ciemności, z powodzeniem wyprowadziła jednorożkę z lasu i wróciła, by odnaleźć dom rzemieślnika. Potworki pozostały później w bliskim kontakcie. Zdolności Brie okazały się być bardzo przydatne podczas górskich wycieczek. Mark Labo Drugi z członków grupy przyjaciół, w której obraca się Cornelia. Jednak jednorożka jest całkowicie zauroczona swoim przyjacielem. Na pierwszy rzut oka w ogóle tego nie widać, kryje się z tym, ponieważ wie, że źle zrobiłoby to ich przyjaźni. Co rusz nawiedzają ją nadzieje, że może on też coś do niej czuje, tyle, że się z tym kryje, w końcu jest dla niej taki miły. Jednak są to nadzieje jak najbardziej płonne. Nie zmienia to faktu, że bardzo szanuje Marka, uważa go zarówno za kopalnię wiedzy, jak i za kogoś, komu można zaufać. Spotkali się w bibliotece. Cornelia potrzebowała zaczerpnąć trochę wiedzy w dziale astronomicznym. Wertując książki usłyszał, że ktoś w pobliżu chichocze pod nosem. Przy stoliku odnalazła Marka, który w tym momencie już zanosił się śmiechem, czytając atlas gwiazd. Zapytany, co go tak śmieszy, wyjaśnił, że dawno nie widział takich bzdur, jak te, które tu powypisywali. Jednorożka zainteresowana przysiadła się i posłuchała tego, co chłopak o gwiazdach ma do powiedzenia. Okazało się, że ma większą wiedzę, niż wszystkie książki, które mieszczą się w tej bibliotece. Od tej pory zawsze zasięgała po jego radę, gdy miała jakiś problem z konstelacjami i gwiazdozbiorami, z których czerpała swoją moc. On natomiast zwracał się do niej z niejasnościami, dotyczącymi życia na ziemi. Jednym z ich ulubionym miejsc spotkań jest namiot na dachu Straszyceum, w którym mieszka Cornelia. W pogodne dni, widać stamtąd naprawdę wiele gwiazd i planet. Mark zajmował jednorożkę opowieściami o tych, które odwiedził, a ona słuchała. Do wycieczek w góry nie musiała go długo zachęcać. Potwora pasjonują podróże, więc rady był odkrywać ziemnskie pasma górskie. Oprócz miłości do wojażowania mają jeszcze jedną wspólną cechę - oboje uwielbiają wyzwania. Znajomi Sana Orthus Kiedy Sana dowiedziała się, że Cornelia organizuje wyprawę w jedne z najniebezpieczniejszych gór w okolicy, od razu zwęszyła wyzwanie i dołączyła do wycieczki. Dziewczyny spędziły razem kilka przesyconych wrażeniami dni. Po powrocie do Straszyceum pozostały w kontakcie, roztaczając w okół siebie aurę rywalizacji. Rywalizacji pozytywnej. Od tej pory potworki od czasu do czasu spotykają się podczas realizowania różnego rodzaju wyzwań i zakładów. Niekiery ramię w ramię, niekiedy przeciwko sobie. 'Miłość' Mimo tego, że w jej otoczeniu ciągle kręcą się chłopcy, z którymi jest w bliskich relacjach, żaden z nich nie traktuje jej jak potencjalną dziewczynę. Każdy chce się z nią przyjaźnić, ale żaden nie myśli nawet o chodzeniu. Nie wiedzą, że do niektórych z nich Cornelia żywi lub żywiła jakieś uczucia. Nie ujawnia się z nimi, ponieważ przyjaźń jest dla niej ważniejsza niż miłość. Od pewnego czasu jest zauroczona swoim przyjacielem, Markiem Labo. Galeria Nina..png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Opiekacz Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone